


Relax

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, dom Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Frank can’t sleep and Matt wants to try something new.





	Relax

Frank lay in bed on his side staring at the wall of Matt’s bedroom. Another sleepless night it’s always the case, it’s like his mind is always active, always on the ball. Matt slept peacefully next to him, Frank didn’t want to disturb him while he slept. 

That’s when he heard the sound of eyelashes brushing against the pillow...Matt’s awake. “Can’t sleep?” Asked Matt his voice a soft groan as he woke from his slumber.  
“Sorry, did I wake you?” Responded Frank.  
“It’s fine” said Matt as he listened to the sound of him turning around before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. “What’s on your mind?” Asked Matt as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder, Frank scoffed in response “everything” he responded. 

“I could help you take your mind off things” Frank could hear Matt’s smirk from behind him as his hands softly caressed Frank’s arms.  
“What do you have in mind red?” He said with a smirk, knowing full well what Matt was intending.  
“Could I try something new? If you feel uncomfortable just say and we’ll stop” said Matt nervously.

Frank felt a nervous lump in his throat as to what Matt was suggesting, he knows Matt wouldn’t do him harm and he knows that he would stop if he said to, Frank has always been the same with him.  
“What do you want me to do?” He finally Responded nervously.  
“Just stay were you are and relax” whispered Matt before he began to press kisses against his throat.

Frank softly groaned as he closed his eyes to the feeling of Matt’s lips. That’s what he’s always liked about Matt, he’s always so soft, so delicate. His fingers softly danced along his arm and up his shoulder. He closed his eyes feeling himself relax as he felt Matt’s hands on him, touch always so soft and delicate. 

Frank tensed his Matt’s hands traveled down his back before he felt Matt’s finger wet at his entrance. “Do you want to try?” Whispered Matt into his ear, the tone of his voice sending pleasuring chills down his body.  
“If you feel uncomfortable and want to stop we can, I just want to make you feel good Frank” he muttered as he pressed soft kisses across his neck again. 

Frank felt nerves throughout his body, he’s done this to Matt and during sex Matt has always been on the receiving end and it’s always made him feel good, maybe it could be the same for him? Frank breathed in before letting out a shakey breath as he breathed out “o-Okay” Whispered Frank.  
“Just relax” Whispered Matt as he slowly pushed his finger in. 

It felt weird and strange as he felt himself being stretched. “You’re doing so well Frank” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Slowly Matt began to pull his finger out before pushing back in as Frank got used to the feeling. Oh...so this is what Matt feels. He nervously swallowed as his body began to feel pleasuring chills, the pleasure beginning to build inside him. This was surprisingly starting to feel really good.

Frank’s breathing began to come heavy as Matt kept his pace, pressing close to him and leaving soft kisses on his shoulder, back and neck. Slowly Matt pulled out before pushing a second finger in him. “Matt” he breathed as his hands clutched onto the bedsheets as he began to slowly pick up the pace with his fingers. Frank’s whole body began to feel warm and he felt sweat begin to form at the top of his head. 

When suddenly Matt hit a spot inside him that made him feel so good, his thighs began to tremble, he toes curled and a loud moan escaped his lips. He felt Matt’s smirk against his shoulder “does it feel good when I touch there?” Whispered Matt teasingly as his teeth gently scraped against the shell of his ear. 

“Y-yeah” Frank whimpered before Matt hit that spot again with more force.  
“If only I could see you now Frank, I can feel heat radiating off you and those pretty noises you make when I do this” he whispered as he continued to hit that spot with more force causing Frank to cry out. Matt’s other hand reached up to Frank’s chin, tilting his head a little as he began to attack Frank’s neck with kisses and soft bites, marking him as his so no one would even dare to touch. 

Moving his hand from under his chin his hand traveled down to Frank cock, he groaned against Frank’s neck as he felt how wet and hard it was just from Matt fucking him. “M-Matt” whined out Frank as Matt moved his hand away from his cock.  
“I want you to cum from just my fingers baby” he whispered as his free hand gripped Frank’s thigh, pulling it up to open more of him up to him as Matt continued to fuck him. 

Frank began to feel that pleasuring feeling begin to build up as he was close. “You’re doing so well Frank” Whispered Matt as his fingers continued to hit that pleasuring spot inside him with force.  
“M-Matt” he moaned out as his fingers gripped the sheets and his body began to tremble.  
“That’s it cum for me Frank” he whispered as he picked up the pace with his fingers, pushing harder inside him causing Frank to cry out as he came. He groaned as Matt continued to fuck him through his orgasm before his body had enough.

Matt slowly pulled his fingers out of him while Frank let his body calm down. Holy shit, now he understands why Matt is so loud in bed. He turned around, panting as he turned to face Matt who had a smirk on his face, reaching up he pulled Matt down with him, lips touching his for a passionate kiss. 

As they continued to kiss Frank turned so that he was on top of Matt, pushing his down onto the bed. “We’re not done yet” Whispered Frank before claiming Matt’s lips.


End file.
